Naruto: The Game
by juubi
Summary: When Naruto defeats Pain at Konoha Sasuke appears and gives his mortally wounded rival a chidori through the heart. Naruto then gets a chance to fix his broken life in the form of a video game. Rated M to be safe. Inspired by Chibi Reapers Naruto: The Video Game and by Naruto: Game of the Year. Will probably have some Major crossovers later on.


Human Speech: Kyuubi

_Human Thoughts: Kyuubi_

**Demon/Summon/Game Speech: Kyuubi**

_**Demon/Summon Thoughts: Kyuubi**_

_**Vote for My Poll on which crossover Naruto shall go to first at my profile.**_

* * *

Naruto saw with horrified thoughts his onetime best friend/rival leave his broken body for dead. He was floating in a black void and there was a screen which showed him what was happening after his death. He screamed in rage after a minute of staring in shock at his dead corpse. Sasuke looked at Naruto's corpse and spoke with a cold tone "Dobe you could never match an elite like me." Then next to Naruto's body a man known as Tobi appeared. He said"A pity I had hoped to crush you in front of the elemental nations so they would lose their hope and wallow in despair."

Then the screen turned black and Naruto stared at the void and thought_" Is this the afterlife floating in a black void forever, no heaven or hell. Well this sucks."_

**Game Over You Lose**

Then Naruto gaped at the chibi version of him dancing around eating ramen Over the Game Over You Lose sign. The afterlife must be really messed up he thought.

**Would you like** **to continue**

**Yes or No**

Naruto stared in shock at the stuff that appeared out of nowhere in the void." What the hell why not I don't really want to go to hell." Hesitantly he picked the yes button because he was pretty sure the no button would get him sent to hell because of Kyuubi and he didn't want to risk it.

**Score for Naruto: The Game**

**Positive**

**Lived for 16 years: 160 points**

**Defeated Pain: 500 points**

**Saved Tsunade: 100 points**

**Became Genin: 50 points**

**Survived Akatsuki for 16 years: 160 points**

**Obtained Toad Summoning Contract: 25 points**

**Defeated Zabuza: 50 points**

**Defeated Haku: 25 points**

**Defeated Kiba: 10 points**

**Defeated Neji: 20 points**

**Defeated Hidan: 100 points**

**Defeated Kakuzu: 100 points**

**Defeated Sabaku No Gaara: 50 points**

**Defeated Kabuto: 75 points**

**Saved Wave: 50 points**

**Learned Rasengan: 100 points**

**Improved Rasengan: 150 points**

**Henge: 5 points**

**Kawarimi: 5 points**

**Tree Walking: 10 points**

**Water Walking: 15 points**

**Kage Bunshin: 40 points**

**Subtotal: 1900 points**

"Yah Naruto yelled 1900 points that isn't so bad. Then he saw the negative part of it and facepalmed himself.

**Negative:**

**Lost Precious Person(Sarutobi, Haku,) : -100 points**

**Ignored Hinata: -100 Points**

**Broke Nindo(2): -600 points**

**Died a Virgin: -500 points( Epic Fail Man)**

**Used Kyuubi Chakra: -100 points**

**Died in battle: -50 points**

**Failed preventing Orochimaru's curse seal: - 50 points**

**Killed by Sasuke: -500 points**

**Failed Preventing Sasuke's defection: -30 points**

**Failed to recapture Sasuke: -50 points**

**Tried to ask Sakura to be your girlfriend when anybody would be a better option: -200 points**

**Subtotal:**

**Final Total: - 330 points (Rating who taught you how to play video games)**

**(In other words beyond Loser rating) You suck so bad it isn't even funny**

**Karma: Good:(Guy who would sacrifice his life for the enemy)**

Naruto developed a sudden twitching in his eye after he read that part.

**Negative Score! Unlocked Worthless Naruto!**

**Gaara defeated! Unlocked Dark Naruto!**

**Oroike Jutsu created! Unlocked Naruko!**

**Defeated Pain! Unlocked Stage 1 Rinnegan Naruto!**

**Brought Tsunade to Konoha! Unlocked Medic Naruto**

"... This must be hell I should have picked the no option" Naruto deadpanned while he looked at the score for his entire life."GOD DAMMIT MY WHOLE LIFE WAS A FUCKING VIDEO GAME! I PUT UP WITH THE VILLAGERS CRAP ABOUT HATING ME AS THE KYUUBI REBORN AND GETTING REVENGE ON ME BY SELLING ME MESSED UP STUFF AND NOW I GET SENT TO HELL! CURSE YOU KAMI!" He raged. Then he saw the score had been replace with a giant room full of statues and there seemed to be thousands. He noticed that most of them were dark and only a few were bright. His rage replaced by curiosity he walked around the statues reading their plaques." Demon Naruto, Senju Naruto, Nara Naruto, Uchiha Naruto, what never in a million years." Then he saw something that made him freeze NARUKO!"Im a girl in one of these games uh that is beyond weird." On the pedestal was his Oroike jutsu form wearing clothes. only this statue was moving in place and was full of color while the most of the other statues were dark and definitely not moving. He gaped at it like a fish out of water, and after he closed his mouth he hesitantly touched it only to find his hand went through it and then he backed away. The statue of the girl disappeared and some stats appeared.

**Strength: Medium**

**Intelligence: Low**

**Chakra: Very High**

**Control: Medium**

**Ninja Level: High Chunin Level by age 15**

**Requirements: Learn Oroike Jutsu**

**Description: The only daughter of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Naruko is recommended for experienced player because of her low intellect, but other then that she is a good avatar to have.****As the only daughter of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, Naruko was the only child recently born when the Kyuubi attacked. As a result, her father used her as the target of the forbidden technique, ****Shiki ****Fujin. The technique stole his life and soul, in exchange for placing the demon fox in his daughter.**

" Figures the only good avatar I've unlocked is a girl." Naruto said. I'm definitely not being this avatar. I'd like to keep my private parts thank you and it would be way to weird to be stared at by ero-sennin. I wish their was some guidelines I could see that would help me.

**Help?**

Looks like all I have to do is think or say something and if it's related to the game i'll get some help about it. Naruto then clicked on the Help button hoping it wouldn't explode or something.

**You are playing Naruto: The Game**

**Any Question's?**

_"Duh I have questions like how to play this game for one and what else am I supposed to do in this game?"_

**In Naruto: The Game the objective of the game is to become as powerful as possible, while defeating the highest number of opponents and dying the least number of times.**

_Well that explains everything he thought sarcastically. What about how'd I get here and how do I escape this hell of a game._

**Computer does not compute further questions that do not compute shall result in self destruction**

"Uh Oh I better not ask anymore questions that involve how to get out of this game. Uhm how about how this game will be played and how to beat it."

**The game shall have many stats and options to choose from so basically the skys the limit on what you shall be able to do after a while. Also t****he game shall be played throughout many unknown multiverses beside your own Naruto.**

I wish I could see all the statues that have been unlocked. With a whoosh of wind the statues rearranged themselves so the colorful ones were in the front row. I've only unlocked five statues to play as beside the regular Naruto avatar. Well lets see what I've got to work with here.

**Worthless Naruto**

**Strength: Low**

**Intelligence: IQ 1**

**Chakra: Low**

**Control: Unbelievably Low**

**Ninja Level: Civilian Level by age 15**

**Requirements: Suck so much that it isn't even funny**

**Description: The Yondaime was able to seal the Kyuubi into himself before the Shinigami took his soul into his belly knowing how his son would be treated by the villagers. However he failed to remember to tell the Sandaime what he did and how Naruto did not have the Kyuubi ****sealed** inside him. So the Sandaime and the rest of the village believe him to have the Kyuubi inside him. Worthless Naruto has an even worse childhood then Original Naruto thanks to no Kyuubi to heal him and no way to fight back. This character is only for experienced veteran players thanks to him having stats worthy of a unbelievably dumb civilian.

_"Definitely not going to use this avatar ever he thought."Well whatever's next has got to be better than this."_

**Dark Naruto**

**Strength: Medium**

**Intelligence: IQ 109(High level of Medium Intellect)**

**Chakra: Very High**

**Control: Medium**

**Stealth: High**

**Ninja Level: High Jounin/Low Kage by age 15**

**Requirements: Defeat Gaara**

**Description: Dark Naruto's life progressed the same as regular Naruto's until the age of six where he was attacked and mortally wounded on his birthday by ignorant villagers and shinobi. After this Naruto makes a critical choice by leaving the village. A year later while on the run he is found by Yagura the Mizukage before he becomes controlled by Tobi. Yagura then becomes his mentor and teaches him much about his bijuu and other skills.**

_This is one avatar I'm going to love to use. I won't have to deal with Sasuke teme and Forehead. Best of all though will be that I'm free of the village and their ignorant fear of me as the Kyuubi reborn. Speaking of the Kyuubi he hasn't said anything in my mindscape._ While Naruto was mulling over his thoughts, another statues appeared next to him. What really frightened him was the doctors white coat he was wearing and the hospital sign on his coat. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I become a doctor as this avatar. I'll spend most of my time in the place I hate the most." With a rain cloud over his head he poked the statue to look at the stats.

**Medic Naruto**

**Strength: Medium**

**Intelligence:120(Medics Need to be smart)**

**Chakra: Very High  
**

**Control: Perfect**

**Stealth: High**

**Ninja Level: Low Kage Level by age 15**

**Description: As a young child Naruto learns many D and E rank medic techniques by disguising himself to enter the shinobi library. In the library he also learns many chakra control exercises. A year later at the age of six he decides to become a medic so he could achieve perfect chakra control combined with his massive reserves which would result in a Kage level ninja if he learns any Jutsu. Also he would able to take his natural regeneration to the next level healing minor wounds in seconds and major ones in minutes. By the age of twelve he decides to leave Konoha and he becomes a missing nin. By the age of fifteen he evaded Konoha for 3 years and had become and S-Rank ninja with a 50 million ryo bounty put on him by Konoha. Recommended for new players.**

"Yes! If I play as this avatar I don't have to play to doctor to a ton of stupid villagers and shinobi who should've known when to duck! In most of these avatars stories they seem to be a lot stronger than me and they are all younger too. God in almost all of these avatars stories I seem to go away from Konoha and become a missing nin, I wonder why."

**That is because they aren't as forgiving and dumb as you Naruto**

"... Great I'm losing my mind by hearing random voices in my head. I never thought I would die this way."

**I AM NOT A VOICE IN YOUR HEAD FOOLISH MORTAL. LET'S LOOK AT THE FACTS**

**1. You wanted Sakura or Banshee as I like to call her as your girlfriend for around half your life while she constantly denied you sometimes very physically as well.**

**2. You were friends with Sasuke even after he tried to kill you multiple times and ridiculed you constantly in the academy.**

**3. You didn't notice all the times Kakashi dismissed you and the Banshee while you were a genin and was training Sasuke alone. Face it tell me what you ever learned from Kakashi as a genin.**

**4. You didn't say anything about why the villagers mistreated you and just wallowed in despair instead of finding out why they hated you.**

**5. Jiraiya barely trained you on your three year training trip instead choosing to do some of his "Research" instead of training his students son.**

** and Jiraiya were your godparents, but they never appeared in your childhood to at least meet you and they would have known of the horrible treatment you were receiving.**

**7. Sarutobi rarely visited or helped you with anything from your childhood to when the store owners overpriced everything for you to even when you were a ninja placing you with Kakashi knowing that he would just concentrate on Sasuke because of his guilt.**

**Should I say Anything Else**

**Face It the vast majority of people in Konoha hate you**

"Thats not true he weakly defended"


End file.
